


Dissoziation

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Christmas, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Eigentlich doch nicht mehr als nur ein Weihnachtsabend mit der Familie. [CN: Depression, Angst, emotionaler Missbrauch]





	Dissoziation

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Depression, Angst, emotionaler Missbrauch

»Martin hat mittlerweile sogar ein eigenes Büro in Potsdam«, berichtet Tante Svenja soeben stolz.

Ich starre auf die weihnachtliche Tischdecke vor mir. Mein fünf Jahre älterer Cousin hat ein erfolgreich abgeschlossenes Informatikstudium und steigt in einer jungen, vielversprechenden Branche steil auf. Währenddessen habe ich mit Mitte zwanzig noch nicht einmal meinen Bachelor geschafft. Urlaubssemester. Krank. Sogar Psychiatrie. Die altbekannte Angst, dass ich mich jetzt dafür rechtfertigen muss, brodelt im Magen.

»Und wann dürfen wir feiern, Anna?«, wendet sich Oma mit ihrem untrügerischen Sinn für den perfekten Moment für eine unsensible Aussage an mich.

Die Angst knüllt meinen Magen zusammen. »Bald«, sage ich ausweichend. »Dauert alles mit der Anmeldung und so. Ist ziemlich nervig.«

Glücklicherweise gibt sich Oma damit zufrieden.

Ärger wallt in mir auf. Immer geht es nur um Leistung. Früher war es die Schule. Jetzt das Studium. Wann habe ich dies geschafft, wann das? Musst du wirklich ein Jahr wiederholen? Musst du wirklich wegen ein bisschen Niedergeschlagenheit ein ganzes Semester aussetzen? Dann hast du mit dreißig noch keinen Job! Wir meinen es doch nur gut mit dir!

Der Ärger ebbt in Resignation ab. War ja schon immer so. »Oma ist halt so«, habe ich Mamas Stimme im Ohr. Toll …

Onkel Thomas spielt mit seinem Handy herum. Hat irgendeine neue App ausgebuddelt, mit dem er die Geräusche verschiedener Gewehre abspielen kann. Er findet das anscheinend sehr witzig. Bernd, der Ehemann meiner Mutter, springt mit seinem primitiven Humor natürlich genau darauf an, während er bereits sein viertes Bier an diesem Weihnachtsabend trinkt. Und das noch vor dem Gänsebraten. Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns alle schon vollfressen können, dann wären wir bereits auf dem Heimweg und ich könnte mich in mein Bett verkrümeln und die Welt vergessen.

Mein Bett … Unauffällig lege ich unter dem Tisch meine Stricknadeln zur Seite, mit denen ich mich bis jetzt beschäftigt habe, und balle die rechte Hand zur Faust. In meinem Kopf fliehe ich in eine stille kleine Ecke in Bruchtal, wo mein kuscheliges Nest steht und Shallan auf mich aufpasst. Ein Ort, der nur mir allein gehört und der all meine Bedürfnisse nach meinen Wünschen erfüllt.

Ich werde jäh aus meiner Imagination herausgerissen, als Onkel Thomas einen Bierdeckel nach mir wirft. Nichts neues, das. Ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren und stoisch wieder meine Strickarbeit aufzunehmen.

»Thomas!«, fährt Tante Svenja ihn an, aber wir alle wissen, dass es ihn nicht interessiert. Er lacht nur. Ich widme ihm einen langen Blick und werfe den Bierdeckel zurück. Der Rest der Familie tut so, als hätte sie nichts mitbekommen.

Eigentlich sollte da Ärger in mir sein, aber da ist wie immer nur Angst.

»Na, Zicke, bald gibt’s wieder Gesichtswurst!«, frotzelt Onkel Thomas.

Ich lasse mich nicht erniedrigen und ignoriere ihn einfach, sage ich mir. Dinge zu ignorieren, die uns nicht passen, das ist die Spezialität meiner Familie. Ich soll Oma ignorieren, wenn sie mich zu sehr bedrängt. Ich soll Onkel Thomas ignorieren, wenn er mich ärgert. Und ich werde ignoriert, wenn ich wegen all dieser Dinge wütend werde. Soll mich dann nicht so haben. Dieses Lied wird seit zwei Jahrzehnten gespielt. Wahrscheinlich schon viel länger, aber so lange habe ich bereits gefälligst mit in den Takt einzufallen.

Irgendwo tief in mir drinnen weint das einsame, verlassene Kind, das ich bin und das niemals wahrhaftige elterliche Liebe erfahren durfte. Ich weiß genau, dass ich allein da stehe und doch habe ich die idiotische Hoffnung, dass Mama sich schützend vor mich stellt und allen den Kopf gerade rückt. Dumm von mir, ich weiß.

Meine Angst und all die ungesagten Dinge schnüren mir mittlerweile die Kehle zu. Schnell versuche ich eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Schlucken will nicht wirklich, dennoch leere ich die Tasse. Etwas zum Festhalten, Gesicht dahinter verstecken.

»Möchtest du noch mehr?«, fragt Oma sofort. »In der Küche ist noch Tee.«

»Nein, danke, ich kann mir selbst nehmen«, sage ich. Bin ja immerhin alt genug, um selbst in die Küche laufen zu können und mit Messer und Gabel darf ich auch schon essen.

Oma ignoriert mich und wuchtet sich aus ihrem Sessel, nimmt meine Tasse und verschwindet in der Küche.

»Das Baby muss gefüttert werden!«, springt Onkel Thomas sofort darauf an.

Genau das hatte ich kommen sehen. Es verletzt mich nicht, rede ich mir ein. Man kennt es ja vom missratenen Bruder meiner Mutter.

Ich hasse Familienfeten. Wenigstens konnte ich über die Jahre durchdrücken, dass ich mich mit einem Buch in irgendeine Ecke verdrücken darf. Nur: Die fehlt in der kleinen Hutzelbude meiner Großeltern. Der restaurierte DDR-Bau kann nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass die Wohnungen eigentlich schon mit drei Personen überfüllt sind, von sieben gar nicht erst zu reden.

Mama und Tante Svenja reden über Kleidungskataloge, Onkel Thomas bespaßt Bernd weiter mit seiner App und redet dann über seinen Lieblingsfußballclub. Opa sitzt teilnahmslos in seiner Ecke und ich frage mich zunehmend, inwiefern er geistig überhaupt noch anwesend ist. Oma kommt mit meinem Tee wieder. Sie muss gehört haben, was Onkel Thomas gesagt hat, sagt aber nichts zum Benehmen ihres Sohnes. Wie immer. Wegschauen und ignorieren, dann lösen sich die Probleme in Luft auf. Magie.

Ich bin ein Versager. Schaffe mein Studium nicht und schaffe nicht mal mich selbst. Ich bin in diese Verhältnisse hinein geboren und kannte es nie anders. Eltern getrennt, der Neue meiner Mutter ist Alkoholiker und Kettenraucher und behandelt mich wie Luft. Nun, behandeln mich hier nicht eigentlich alle so? Ich meine, jeder ignoriert, was hier vor sich geht. Meine Therapeutin meint, dass durch meine Grenzen nicht nur einzelne Fußabdrücke gehen, sondern ganze Trampelpfade, so gewohnt ist meine Familie, dass ich die Müllhalde ihrer Konflikte bin. Kopf unten halten, lieb und brav sein.

Als ich mich tätowieren ließ, lange nachdem ich schon volljährig geworden war, und meine Mutter das herausfand, flippte sie total aus. Dann war ich auf Tage hinaus für all ihre Sorgen und Nöte der Sündenbock. Sie hatte etwas verlegt? Hatte ich genommen! Eine Staubfussel lag im Flur? Ich kann keine Ordnung halten! Es regnet? Auch meine Schuld!

Ich klammere mich immer noch an der Vorstellung einer normalen Familie fest. Irgendwie sitzen wir ja alle gesellig zusammen und unterhalten uns. Ich stricke und bin irgendwie auch Teil des Ganzen, halte meine Hände beschäftigt, während mein Gesicht ein Lächeln ziert und meine Augen all den Schmerz in mir herausschreien. Blind. Blind. Blind. Alle.

Eine leise Stimme in mir sagt, dass ich jetzt in diesem Moment lieber wieder in der Klinik wäre als mit meiner Familie.

Keinen Job, kein Geld für eine eigene Bude. Kann mich nicht bewerben. Starre ich auf die Anforderungen für die Studentenjobs, die ich mir ausgesucht habe, geht gar nichts mehr bei mir. Meine Gedanken lassen sich nicht einmal mit Gewalt darauf fokussieren, jetzt endlich diese beschissene Bewerbung zu schreiben, den Lebenslauf anzuhängen und es abzuschicken. Allein der Gedanke an ein Bewerbungsgespräch ist der blanke Horror. Oder gar erst der Joballtag! Was, wenn ich Fehler mache? Ich fliege instant! Niemand will einen bekloppten Psycho wie mich.

Ich sehe mich auch in zehn Jahren immer noch an diesem Tisch sitzen und mich mit Bierdeckeln bewerfen lassen, als sei das ganz normal.

Plötzlich bleibt mir die Luft weg. Hallo, Panik. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Nicht heulen! Normal sein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Mein Rücken schmerzt, die Schultern sind zusammengezogen, Oberschenkel angespannt. Gleich gehe ich durch die Decke, ich spüre es. Niemand merkt etwas. Gut. Keine dämlichen Fragen einer buckligen Verwandtschaft, die denkt, dass ich mich nur mal zusammenreißen und mit Bernd reden müsse, damit er begreift, dass das, was er macht, emotionaler Missbrauch ist. Dabei merkt doch niemand, dass sie alle das all die Jahre mit mir gemacht haben.

Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie man wütend ist. Ich wünschte, ich dürfte es auch sein, ohne dafür gestraft zu werden mit »Hab doch nicht so« und »Weißt du eigentlich, wie du dich anhörst?!«, mit schlechtem Gewissen für das, was ich empfinde. Für das, was ich bin.

»Muss mal auf’s Klo«, murmle ich zu Mama neben mir auf dem Sofa und stehe auf, um mich vorbei zu drängeln und ins Bad zu flüchten. Hoffentlich hört niemand etwas.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir, drehe den Schlüssel um (das mache ich sonst nie, doch, um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen) und stolpere zum Waschbecken. Gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich um Luft ringe. Wie kam ich ins Bad? Ich kann mich an den Weg nicht erinnern. Jemand anderes muss meine Beine bewegt haben. Klatsche mir Wasser ins Gesicht. Wie kommen die Tränen in mein Gesicht? Habe ich schon geweint, als ich noch im Wohnzimmer war? Oh Gott! Ich keuche, ringe nach Luft. Luft! Weg hier! Krankenhaus! Bitte!

Am Ende des Abends sitze ich immer noch mit dem Lächeln der Mona Lisa im Kreis meiner Familie und feiere einen schönen gemütlichen Weihnachtabend.


End file.
